Low Self-Esteem
by BlackLynx17
Summary: Mest is interested in his best friend's little sister, but what he doesn't know yet is that she has zero confidence in herself and can't possibly see why anyone would be interested in her. Will Mest be able to convince her that he loves her? Or will Wendy actually make him doubt himself that he actually isn't anything to her but simply attracted?
1. Chapter 1

**BlackLynx17: This is a one-shot that became too long and I had to make it into a story. Yeah, it's going to be around three to four chapters, nothing major. It's short, but too long for a one-shot so I had to break it up.**

* * *

"Don't even think about it."

"Think about what?" Mest asked, turning his head.

Natsu shook his head with a sigh as he stuffed more french fries down his throat, "Vi Vee Vou meeving over there," he said with his mouth full, swallowing halfway through his speech letting Mest only hear the end.

"What?" He asked for a repeat.

"I said I see who you're spying on over there and I'm telling you don't think about it," Natsu said clearly now.

"Dude, that sounded like nothing you just said."

"Shut up Mest! Don't even thinking about asking Wendy out!"

"Oh, so her name's Wendy, huh? Why do you even care? Didn't you call dibs on dating Lucy already?" Mest asked scratching the back of his head.

"He's not telling you not to, but warning you Mest. That girl has some serious... confidence issues." Gray explained from across the table.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Gryder, you've never dated a girl who second guesses everything and is always worrying about something? Every little thing down to the fucking weather outside! Who the fuck cares how warm it will be? I understand if it's going to rain, but why the fuck do you have to change your outfit six different time, having me wait outside TWO HOURS for our date because the degrees kept changing every time you checked?!" Gajeel yelled out, slamming his hands on the table.

"Dude, calm the hell down. Secondly, are you being for real right now?" Loke asked beside him.

The two of them started talking about Gajeel's ex-girlfriend while Mest addressed his friends who was still on the topic of this Wendy girl with low confidence.

"I don't think I'll mind it that much, I mean just look at her. She's beautiful." He said, his eyes being drawn back to her.

"Mest, I'm telling you don't do it! It's not just low confidence, but self-esteem as well. It's going to be a lot of work being with her." Natsu told him.

"I like a challenge," Mest grinned.

"We warned him, just let him off Natsu. Let him set himself up for failure and a world of annoyance. I'll bet he only lasts a month with her." Gray said putting money on the table.

"Man I bet she's not even going to date him, not one single date out. She's probably going to look at him, blush, stutter, maybe run away, and if not that then ask with a stutter why he's talking or even interested in her, making Mest feeling dumb as fuck and then... then either he'll leave or she'll run away." Natsu said, throwing his own money on the table.

"You know what, fuck both of you," Mest said standing up; he sat back down seconds later though, "but tell me, does anyone know her?"

"Mest, stop. Not only will she be trouble, but she's also Jellal's little sister. You don't want to fuck around with your best friend's little sister." Natsu told him.

"Really? Jellal has a little sister?!" Mest asked shocked, both his eyes wide open.

"Yeah, technically their step related since her mom married his dad. Wait, how do I know this and not you? You two are best bros." Gray asked himself.

"I knew he had a little sister, or at least now I remember him telling me his dad got remarried and he had a little sister attending school here, but you know how long ago that was? Why haven't I met or seen her before?"

"Because you're most likely a terrible friend," Natsu suggested.

"Fuck you, so tell me. What you know about her? Don't send me in there blind."

"Like I said shy, doesn't like talking to strangers, clumsy as hell. Not a lot of friends really... I think she likes art? Dude, I the fuck don't know, I haven't talked to her." Natsu sighed out.

"I think I'm raising the bets that she'll run by the first word he says," Gray said putting more money on the table.

"Dude, no fair, that's exactly what's going to happen." Natsu frowned reaching back for his.

His friends were useless; Mest was just going to have to go there blind. He cleared his voice and knocked on the wooden table before standing up, walking towards the other side of the cafeteria. She was sitting there with two other friends, a pale looking girl with snow white hair and sharp brown eyes along with a bright and bubbly looking girl with radiant pink hair and a silly smile on her face. His girl was sitting in between, smiling lightly, her shoulders hunched up, her head down.

How could no one have gone after her before? She was the very definition of beautiful. As soon as Mest saw her he wanted nothing more then to go to her side and confess his undying love for her, sweeping her off her feet and carrying her off into the sunset... or some shit like that. He liked her, a lot from just her looks, and he was hoping her personality was good also so he would want to be with her.

It really would have helped if he would have known one of the girls sitting there at the table, but it was too late now because one of them, the white haired one, noticed him walking and shot a glare before he had even arrived. It was harsh glare, one that had him shiver and almost changed his coarse, but then she looked at him with her soft and caring dark brown eyes and all of a sudden everything was better.

"Can we help you?" The white haired girl asked bitterly.

"Carla, be nice." Wendy whispered.

"What? You know this man Wendy?" Carla, Mest just learned, asked, the glare on her face completely disappearing as she stared fondly at her friend.

Wow, she changed just like that. It was scary; Mest wondered if she was in the drama club or something.

"My brother is friends with him... I think," she whispered in a softer voice.

"Completely right, she's got it. Hi, I don't think we've formally met before, but my name is Mest Gryder. I'm in the same grade as your brother Jellal." Mest introduced himself, holding out his hand to her.

Wendy jumped seeing it outstretched all of a sudden and clung to the pink haired girl, who started giggling as she reached out and shook his hand instead.

"You have to excuse Wendy, she's not very good around strangers. I'm Sherria, the mean looking one over there is Carla, and you already know Wendy." Sherria introduced them.

Mest chuckled lightly taking a sit down at their table, "nice to meet all of you."

"The pleasures ours and all that other crap, why are you here Mest?" Carla spat out his name.

"Carla! A little less hostility please? He's cute! He's obviously interested in one of us or else what would he be doing here?" Sherria asked.

"Did something happen to Jellal?" Wendy voiced, her eyes wide with panic.

And it was the voice of an angel. So soft and delicate, so light and cute. It sounded like a voice from a cartoon with those cute little animals talking and laughing; he couldn't believe it was real, but it was. And here Mest was scaring the poor girl thinking something bad happened to her brother.

"No, no, Jellal's fine, your other friend had it right earlier before," Mest said, deciding honesty was the best way to go at this.

Sherria started squealing and clapping her hands together while Carla reached for her fork.

"You have ten seconds to leave before I stab you in the eye with this," she threatened.

"Well it's obviously not Carla, that's for sure, and your eyes aren't meeting mine, but... aw Wendy!" Sherria started squealing all over again.

"Huh? W-wh-what?" Wendy started stuttering.

Mest smiled brightly at her, "how are you doing? Wendy?"

Her face turned a bright red before her eyes started spinning; he's never seen that actually happen in real life before. She tried answering, but none of her words made sense and pretty soon... she tumbled right over and fell out of her seat.

"WENDY!" Carla yelled rushing to her side.

"Oh look at that, she actually fainted. That's something new, I think you're the first guy who's tried to approach her so directly. I'll be rooting for you Mest." Sherria said with a smile.

"Sherria stop playing around and help me get her to the nurse's office!" Carla barked.

"Do you need any-"

"No! You've done enough! Stay away from her!" Carla glared.

Mest held his hands up and slowly started backing away, thinking he'd pick his battles. He walked back to his table where his four friends were all just sitting and staring, waiting for him to tell them the news. They all suspected it was bad though since he had came back so soon.

"Well?" Natsu was the first to voice.

"I asked her how she was doing and she fainted." Mest told them.

Gajeel laughed, so hard he was banging his hand on the table. Gray chuckled to himself, Loke smirk and covered his mouth to hide it, all the while Natsu sighed and shook his head at him.

"Dude, I told you. Good luck with that one."


	2. Chapter 2

**BlackLynx17: CHAPTER 2! ENJOY READING!**

* * *

"You want to what my sister?"

"Date her, so could you put in a good word or help me a little bit Jellal?" Mest begged.

Jellal blinked slowly, "are you kidding me?"

"Do you hear a 'I got you' or 'just kidding' coming from me right now?"

"Why?"

"Why does anybody like anyone or want to date anyone-"

"Cut the crap Mest, how serious are you?"

"Serious enough to ask for your help, please." Mest frowned.

"No."

"Jellal!"

"That's my sister and I know you Mest; I don't want a guy like you dating her. Get out of my house."

"I take offense to that you prick," Mest glared before sighing out, "I didn't want to use this favor so fast, but you totally know I hooked Erza with you so you owe me. Help me get a date with your sister; I'm not asking to score or anything like that, but help me get to know her. That's all I'm asking Jellal."

Jellal held onto the door and breathed deeply through his nose, "WENDY! Go wait in the living room you asshole." He growled turning away.

Mest resisted the urge to jump up and cheer; he happily skipped into the living room and made himself at home on the couch waiting for his future girlfriend to come out. Jellal was halfway up the stairs while Wendy was at the top, walking down to him.

"Yes Jellal?" She asked.

"I'm going to the store, do you need anything?"

"Oh! Um, some strawberry flavored pocky would be nice. Thanks for offering." Wendy smiled and bowed lightly.

To think he was about to hand his little sister over to that monster downstairs. Jellal sighed and nodded, walking back downstairs.

"Listen, Mom and Dad are out and I have a friend downstairs. Keep him company for me, will you? Make sure he doesn't steal anything." He said without stopping.

"Wait, what?! Jellal!" Wendy whined.

"I'm off!" He yelled grabbing his jacket and closing the door behind him.

Wendy stood on the stairs biting her bottom lip, her hands balling into fists on her skirt. She slowly started walking back upstairs to her room, checking over herself in the mirror. She was wearing a soft red skirt and a baggy orange shirt, her relaxation clothes at home. It didn't make her look ugly... it didn't do her any favors either. Wendy wondered if she should change to entertain his guest or, or, she started thinking about this too much. Wendy looked at herself in the mirror again and pulled her single ponytail out, letting her hair fall down and in front of her face. She nodded before walking back downstairs, trying to stop chewing on her lip before it started bleeding.

All she saw was the back of the man's head, shaggy black hair spiking up everywhere. When he started laughing at the television she jumped up and ran into the wall, mumbling in pain as the painting on the wall shook. Mest turned his head and saw her rubbing her shoulder, a look of concern replacing his smiling face.

"Hey Wens, you alright there?"

"Wens?" Wendy repeated finally seeing her brother's friend in the face.

She immediately stiffened up and eeped, jumping back and running to hide behind the wall. Mest blinked, thinking that could have gone better, and started scooting to the edge of the couch to see part of her leg and hair sticking out from the wall.

"How are you doing? Sorry about making you faint at school Monday, I didn't mean to scare you." Mest told her gently.

Wendy's eyes were spinning and she bent down, sitting on the back of her feet as she tried to grip her thoughts. That man! That man who practically confessed his intentions to her was in her house! And her brother had just left her here with him alone! She was inwardly screaming, breathing heavily outside as she tried to accept all of this. Slowly she crawled on her hands and knees to peek from the corner, freezing when she saw his green eyes staring at her.

"Hi," Mest smiled and added a wave.

Wendy hid back behind the wall and took a deep breath, standing back up. She came out from behind the wall and kept her eyes glued to the floor, not meeting his mesmerizing ones again.

"H-he-hello," she said quickly and softly, like a sneeze.

Mest chuckled at her cuteness, "you don't have to be scared, I'm not going to bite or anything like that. Are you alright from Monday? That faint was quite a fall."

He was acting polite, act polite back Wendy!

"I'm f-ph-fine," she squeaked out.

This girl was really scared of him! Either that or really a timid person! He really had his work cut out for him... she was simply adorable through all of this.

"That's good to hear, your friend nearly bit my hand off when I tried to help."

"S-sss-sorry about that, Carla is very overprotective of me. She's a real good friend," Wendy started smiling fondly to herself.

She didn't stutter one bit talking about her friend, but did when she tried talking to him. Alright, there was the answer. Befriend her first! Let her become used to him and then she was as good as his!

"I'm sorry for scaring you with my straightforwardness, but I'd really like to be your friend Wendy."

Wendy blinked softly and looked at him to see if he was lying. No one ever wanted to openly be her friend, not so forwardly at least.

"Why?"

Mest blinked finally meeting her gaze and hummed, putting a finger on his chin as he thought it over, "I'm scared you'll faint if I tell you my reason from before, so I'll just go with... you look real nice and pretty. I'd really like to find out if that's true, well the nice part since I can already see you're pretty." He flirted.

Wendy's whole face turned red, "t-th-thats-that's- liar! You're mean!"

Mest started laughing hard, hugging onto his stomach, "no I'm not! I'm being completely serious Wendy! I'm really nice too, if you'll give me the chance I'll show you. I really do want to be your friend, please Wendy?"

Wendy kept her guard up as she walked into the room and took the seat on the farthest possible seat from Mest, which was the loveseat next to the sofa. Mest eyes followed hers and he smiled again, grabbing the remote and shaking it in the air.

"Anything you'd like to watch?"

Wendy's eyes went to the TV and she found out that she liked this show.

"No, this is fine," she whispered quietly.

Mest placed the remote down and decided to give her a little time, turning his head back to the TV. This was good, she didn't run, she didn't go back to her room, she was actually staying here and watching TV. Mest started laughing hard at the show, Wendy peeking at him every second on the dot.

Why would he want to be friends with her? Because of her brother? Was it Jellal's fault? Did he hear her complain about having more friends and start to ask his friends to befriend her? That was sweet, a little, but also pathetic, a lot. Wendy pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them, placing her head down on them.

"Did Jellal set you up to this?"

"Hmm?" Mest hummed turning his head to her.

"Jellal! Did he ask you to be my friend?" Wendy asked a little louder.

Mest blinked, "no... believe it or not Wendy I spotted you in the cafeteria for the first time ever Monday and just really, really wanted to be with you. I didn't even know you were Jellal's little sister until I asked my friends about you."

He noticed her hands started to turn red and the bottom of her feet. A chuckle played on his lips as he scooted closer to the other edge of the sofa while she wasn't looking, wanting to be closer. Wendy clenched her hands into fist, feeling her fingernails dig into her skin. There was a warm blush and smile on her lips.

She felt like she first felt when Carla first protected her from bullies and become her friend in first grade, and when Sherria walked up and took the seat next to her immediately trying to befriend her in middle school. Someone wanted to be her friend, actually wanted to be her friend, and here she was screwing it all up! A boy's never tried to befriend her like this before, so of course she was nervous since it was her first time and all!

"Do- do you li-like? Th-this show?"

Mest heard her better since he was closer, "yeah, it's pretty funny. I can never watch it with your brother though since he never laughs at the funny parts and makes me feel like an idiot for laughing when it's obviously not funny."

Wendy giggled lightly and looked up, her face still a bright red. Mest smiled again, smiles were inviting and he had a great smile.

"How about you?"

"Same, I think it's fun-funny too. Jellal, he usually does homework or something else in the room while I watch it to keep me company."

"Really? Wow, I have to tie him down to a chair to force him to see it."

Wendy giggled again and Mest scooted to the edge now, an arm reach away from her. Wendy felt a little bit better with herself and put her feet back on the floor, getting comfortable once more.

"What do you like to do Wendy?" Mest asked, his attention completely on her, ignoring their funny show on the background.

"Me?" She asked, as if to make sure he really was asking her.

"Yeah, if we're to be friends I want to know about you."

"There's nothing really interesting to know about me, I'm not that interesting a person," she mumbled to herself.

At least she stopped stuttering in front of him.

"I think I'll be the judge of that." Mest told her.

Wendy still didn't say anything, shrinking into her chair wondering why he seemed so close.

"If you want I'll start first? I like playing video games and hanging out around the arcade with my friends. I love chocolate chip ice cream and can eat a whole chocolate cake to myself, I actually have done just that. I'm also a bit of a prankster, but I'd never prank you! Just my guy friends and Jellal, aw I love pranking Jellal. He just never suspects it, even after being friends for so long! Never sees it coming! What else? Favorite color blue, your hair color blue, it was one of the things that drew me to you, favorite food? That would easily have to be croquettes! I don't really like to talk about school, but if you want to know I think it's just a waste of time even though I'm pretty good in all my classes. The only one I struggle at, and don't tell anyone, is history. It's just really boring learning about dead people, you know? Like why should I care about the little guys? I know the big people, why do I need to know the years and places of death?" Mest sighed and shook his head.

Wendy was staring at him with wide eyes trying to process everything he's just said. Mest checked to see if he still had her attention and waved his hand towards her.

"Your turn Wens."

Wens, again with that nickname that actually made her sound like his friend. The door opened up and Jellal came walking back with a plastic bag in his hands. As he closed the door behind him and walked in the living room he spotted two heads turn and stare at him.

"Welcome back Jellal," Wendy said standing up.

"Thanks Wendy, here you are." Jellal said digging in his bag.

Wendy walked over and grabbed her delicious treats, smiling and thanking him before she scurried off back upstairs to her room without a second glance back. Mest's face fell and he leaned against the back of his couch, glaring at his best friend.

"Five more minutes, you couldn't have waited five more minutes?"

Jellal shrugged his coat off, "I walked around the store five times aimlessly, the owners were starting to watch me. Be grateful I did that much for you."

Mest sighed in defeat and ran his hands down his face, hating him so much. At least today wasn't a complete failure, she now knew that he considered her a friend or at least really wanted her as a friend. Not a complete failure... why did it feel like that though?

"If you start coming over my house every day just to see her after school we aren't friends anymore," Jellal said finally kicking him out.

"Why are you trying to stand in the way of young love Jellal? Stop being a love blocker and just welcome me back with open arms," Mest teased grabbing all of his things.

Jellal rolled his eyes as he started walking him to the door, holding it open for him. Mest pulled his shoes on and turned around, saluting him goodbye. He froze for a second seeing Wendy walking down the stairs, their eyes meeting. She blinked and looked away, a blush appearing on her face before she looked back and waved at him quick and short. A grand smile appeared on Mest's face.

"BYE WENDY!" He cheered.

Jellal pushed him out and slammed the door after him, double locking it.

"You have a weird friend Jellal," Wendy said.

"I know, he's an idiot." Jellal sighed rubbing his eyes; he turned back to his sister and saw her still staring at the door, "but he's a good friend."

Wendy blinked and met his eyes, "he didn't steal anything."

At that Jellal laughed to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**BlackLynx17: CHAPTER 3 IS HERE!**

* * *

The rest at the week at school was a little... eventful for Mest. He started showing up in the mornings to walk with Jellal, and Wendy to school, trying to talk to her every second, and then during lunch he would try and sit with them... with mild success because of her overprotective friend Carla. In the beginning she would kick him out, but one day she let him sit there (Mest suspected it was because Jellal had joined him that day). So far he's gotten somewhere with his future girlfriend... not very far, but somewhere.

"Wendy, I have a date with Erza today so leave without me, alright?" Jellal told her.

Wendy was standing in front of the school gates waiting for him, since they always walked home together. Mest was right beside him smiling, really trying to resist the urge to give his best friend a thumbs-up.

"Ah- okay Jellal." She said with her head down.

"Don't worry though Wens! I'll walk you home!" Mest cheered grabbing her hand, "let's go!"

Jellal watched his best friend dragged his little sister away and sighed, shaking his head. Well... it was out of his hands now.

Wendy was blushed brightly as he dragged her away, her feet getting caught from underneath her. She started falling and Mest was tugged back, spotting her lying on the ground face first.

"Oh my God, Wendy! Are you alright? I'm so sorry!" Mest rushed to his knees to pick her back up.

Wendy leaned up and sat on her legs, rubbing her stinging forehead. She saw the worried face on Mest and started blushing for a completely different reason now.

"It's not your fault, I'm clumsy." She mumbled.

"Well I was practically dragging you along so I really think I share some of the blame. Let me look," Mest said brushing her bangs back.

Wendy flinched back and away.

"Stay still, I need to make sure it isn't bleeding." He said stubbornly.

Wendy closed her eyes shut and froze, letting Mest examine here. There were scruff marks, but nothing too bad or bleeding. He sighed out in relief and stared at Wendy... slowly he brought his hand down and cuffed her cheek, rubbing his thumb against her soft skin. Without even thinking about it he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"AHHHHH!" Wendy screamed crawling back.

Mest started laughing, "sorry Wens, you were just too cute to resist though."

"Stop teasing me!" She yelled with tears in her eyes.

Mest blinked softly and walked over to her, helping her up back onto her feet. He didn't let go of her though after that, but actually pulled her into his chest and hugged her tightly as he rested his head right next to her ear.

"I'm not teasing, I like you Wendy. I really, really like you. Isn't it obvious?"

His voice was as soft as silk and as sweet as honey. Wendy bit her bottom lip and tried to move away, but his hold on her was too tight. So she just stood there, leaning into him, her heart racing like a rocket ship. The strange thing about being crushed up again him though was that she could hear his heartbeat as well and it was racing just as fast.

He... he wasn't lying.

"Why?"

Mest pulled back and looked down into her bright brown eyes, "because you're cute."

Her cheeks started puffing out, "so you only like my looks."

"No, you're also adorable." Mest laughed hugging her close again.

"Let me go." She started pouting out more.

"Not until you agree to a date right now! I'll take you anywhere you want to go and buy anything that you want!"

Wendy glared up at him, a pathetic attempt to seem scary. Her eyes slowly softened though as the pout of her lips turned into a frown.

"Please, stop teasing me. That's cruel."

"Why don't you believe me when I say I like you?"

"Because... what's there to like about me?" She whispered, turning her eyes away from his.

"Plenty, please Wendy? It'll be really fun? And if at the end you don't like it one bit I'll- I'll- I'll do whatever you say! Even if you ask to never see my face again!" Mest gambled with everything he had in his hands.

Wendy looked up at him and nodded lightly, "alright."

The smile that appeared on his face was record timing as Mest started dragging her off again, Wendy tripping on her feet to keep up.

"Anywhere you want! The mall? The amusement park? Aquarium? Ocean? The sky is the limit Wendy!" He started laughing.

Wendy was struggling to follow after and ended up tripping once more, this time though Mest heard her squeal and quickly turned around, catching her in his arms. Wendy blushed and looked up at him while Mest looked down at her.

"I think you're falling for me."

* * *

"Wow, I was not expecting to run into your brother while we were on your date. The look on him sure was priceless though, hahahaha," Mest laughed.

Wendy smiled lightly, hugging her giant cat plush nearly half the size of her close to her chest. He was walking her home right now, the end of a fun date he'd like to think so himself. Sure she was still her regular, quiet self, but he was able to see a lot more of her smiles and hear her laughter. She even talked to him!... it wasn't a lot, but she did speak with him.

"Thanks..." Wendy took a deep breath, "thank you for today."

"So? Did you have fun? Do I have to leave you alone forever now?" Mest asked, a little too excited for it to be a no.

"You do know I'm a freshman, right?" Wendy asked squeezing onto her plush cat, "And you're a junior?"

"Yeah, I know."

"And I'm really small, like... everywhere," she blushed saying, "and it's hard for me to talk to new people and I don't like meeting new people and, and I fall! A lot! And I'm not that smart! And I'm scared of a lot of things! And I can't protect myself and- and- I'm not all that pretty! And-"

"Wendy, where are you going with these things? Why are you listing everything you think is wrong with you?" Mest asked her.

"I'm saying this since there's no reason why you would want a date a person like me!"

She started crying and Mest's heart went out to her. He bent down to her level and brushed her hair out of her face and behind her ears.

"You also forget sweet and very kind, you're not just pretty Wendy, but beautiful and really cute. You are too smart, I hear Jellal brag about you all the time, and it's alright to be antisocial. I don't like meeting new people either, hahaha. You have a beautiful smile and laugh, you're funny even though you don't know it. I don't mind the falls, it gives me reasons to catch and hold you. Wendy, I really, really like you. So much I've been trying to be your friend for weeks now, been coming over Jellal's house just to see you, been walking him home just to have a short talk to you and even faced your crazy friends just to have lunch with you. If I didn't know what I was getting myself into then I wouldn't have done any of those things. I did though, because I really, really wanted to be your boyfriend. Now it's your turn to be honest Wendy, do you like me?"

He started wiping away her tears as they fell down; she didn't respond, but she did nod her head up and down.

"Let's go out then, let's date. I'll protecting you from everything Wendy and you won't have to force yourself to do anything with me. All I want is what you can give me."

Wendy sniffed, "al-"

"Mest? Wendy- are you crying Wendy?! Mest! What the hell man!"

"Jellal! No, wait! It's not what you think!"

"Get your hands off of her!"

"Jellal wai-"


	4. Chapter 4

**BlackLynx17: Thanks for reading everybody, I love sharing my ideas with people and having them enjoy it.**

* * *

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"OYE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Mest clenched his hand into a fist, about to lose his nerves. His friends were really started to piss him off right about now. It wasn't even that funny... it wasn't! They were all just a bunch of idiots and Jellal was the biggest idiot of all! He was lucky Wendy was there or else Mest would have beaten the shit right back out of him!

"Jellal! Jellal! Tell the story again! Please!" Gajeel begged out in laughter.

"I warned you she'd be nothing but trouble, I warned you Mest." Natsu laughed slapping his back.

"Alright, that's enough guys. Leave him alone now." Jellal said shoving them off of him.

That's it, the gloves were off. Mest balled his hand up into a tight fist and turned to punch Natsu straight in the jaw before jumping across the table and tackling Gajeel.

"M-M-Mest?"

Mest froze and turned his head around, spotting Wendy standing there with her hands balled up against her skirt. She was standing there alone and shaking a bit, like she was freezing, her face a bright pink.

"Wendy? Did you need something?" Jellal asked turning towards her.

He didn't call your name, idiot, Mest thought glaring at him. Wendy looked up at her brother and shook her head at him.

"I wanted to ask Mest, Mest did you want, did you want to... did you... lunch," she whispered with her bangs covering her face.

Everyone else at the table was lost, everyone but Mest who spoke Wendy language. She was asking him to join her for lunch! She was asking him to join her for lunch!

"Fuck all you guys," Mest grinned getting up, "let's go Wens."

He placed his hand on her back and started guiding her back to her table where he saw one of her friends grinning while the other was glaring over in their direction.

"I'm sorry, you were having lunch with your friends."

"No, you actually saved me. Thanks for coming to get me Wendy."

Wendy smiled lightly to herself, her hands becoming loose and swinging on her sides now. Mest grin stayed strong as he sat down at the table, "hello ladies."

"Hi Mest!" Sherria giggled.

"Wendy, why did you bring this imbecile over here?" Carla asked.

"Because... he's my boy-boy- boyfriend!" She confessed with her eyes squeezed shut.

Carla dropped her fork, Sherria started screaming, and Mest... Mest just grinned from ear to ear.

"Thanks girlfriend."

* * *

Mest didn't see the challenge of things until they started dating; only then did he start seeing what Natsu was talking about. Wendy was shy... which he knew about, but more than just shy, she was super ultra shy. She couldn't sit at his table with his friends because she fainted as soon as everyone tried talking to her, again. They couldn't hold hands at school or in public either; anytime he'd try she'd freak out and worry about what other people would think if they saw. Only in her home when they sat next to each other watching TV did she reach out and hold his hand. Kissing was absolutely out of the question... it was slow pace, very slow pace.

Totally worth it though. He fell in love with her so easily, so quickly it was amazing. Nearly two weeks after dating he told her the words. She fainted and woke up in the nurse's office with him right next to her, smiling and chuckling about never having that type of reaction from a girl before. She didn't say it back and Mest worried that if she did she'd go into a coma with how embarrassed she got.

It was a real challenge and almost got on his nerves a bunch of times, but he reminded himself of who she was and how he knew what he was getting himself into. He just wished, wished she would be more confident, so that's what he started working on with her. Confidence.

"Mest," Wendy mumbled pulling her hand away again.

"Come on Wendy, no one is looking." Mest said reaching for it again.

"Not that you notice. People see me with you Mest and they think it's a joke."

"Who cares what they think though Wendy? I love you. Please?" He begged holding out his hand.

Wendy lifted hers into his and felt their fingers intertwine. Mest smiled as they started walking again, a bright blush on her face. It wasn't so bad and it was never like she hated holding Mest's hand, they were dating after all. She just hated that she couldn't stand to the profile of being his girlfriend with the way she looked. Mest... he was handsome, so gorgeous that Wendy couldn't believe that he'd ever look down at her, but he was. Holding her hand, people would look at him and expect a beautiful super model only to see her.

" _Oh my-stop, wait, total babe alert at three o'clock."_

" _Wowza, is that for real? Look at his eyes."_

" _I know right?"_

" _Hold on, there's a girl there holding his hand."_

" _Who, oh. The little girl? I bet she's like a sister or something. We should totally go talk to him."_

Wendy all of a sudden stopped walking. Before Mest could ask what was wrong she went running down the street at top speed away from him.

"Wendy! Wait! You'll trip!" He called after her, chasing after her.

It was one of those lucky days though where Wendy didn't trip. She just kept running and running until her lungs burned and then she hid behind a sign in an alleyway, kneeling down and hugging her knees to her chest. She took shaky breathes as she tried to calm down, wishing that her tears would stop falling.

"Wendy! Wendy!" Mest yelled after her.

He nearly missed her if it wasn't for the blue hair peeking out on the ground. He paused and walked down the alleyway, seeing her curled up and shaking. She was crying to herself. Mest sighed out and bend down, placing his hand on top of her head.

"What happened Wendy?"

"I'm sorry Mest, I'm sorry." She whimpered.

He continued stroking her hair until she calmed down, passing her his handkerchief to wipe her tears and snot away. Wendy stood back up and blinked her eyes, refusing to look up at him.

"I love you Wendy, you, not anyone else."

"I'm sorry." She whispered again.

When they walked out of the alleyway Mest reached for her hand and held it tight. Wendy's eyes went wide as she struggled to pull away, Mest refused to let girl.

"THIS GIRL IS MY GIRLFRIEND!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Wendy's face completely fell as people left and right looked at the young couple. Mest was grinning as he started walking again, tugging her along.

"Now everyone knows your my girlfriend so none of them will stare anymore," he offered her.

It was embarrassing, so embarrassing... but also really sweet. Wendy smiled through her blush and for the rest of their walk home, she allowed their hands to stay intertwined.

* * *

Their lips lightly touched for the first time, brushing against each other before she turned all shy and turned away real quick. Mest blinked, amazed with how quick that was, and stared down at Wendy. She had her face away from his, all of it a bright red, even down to her ears and neck. That was one of the things he loved so much about her, that's right love, about her. How she turned red from head to toe.

Mest leaned forward again and brushed his lips against her revealing neck, Wendy squealing and falling out of her bed. There some moans afterward and Mest started laughing, leaning over and the side of the bed seeing her face first on the ground.

"You're so cute Wendy," he chuckled.

Wendy wanted to crawl under a rock and just die, but Mest wouldn't allow her to do that. When she didn't try and get up he reached down and picked her up with ease, placing her back on her bed next to him. She still had her eyes closed shut as she tried to will herself to disappear all of a sudden. She was so cute, so open, so off-guard Mest couldn't help but lean down and steal her second kiss.

"M-Mest!" She squealed pushing at his chest.

"What?" He grinned at her.

"Stop it, please."

"But that was our first kiss in weeks since we've been dating; what's the matter? No one is around. Let's try that again." He said leaning forward.

"I think my heart is about to explode." She whispered.

Mest paused for a minute and chuckled, "that feeling fades, trust me."

He grabbed her arms that were holding him back and pressed their lips together again, this time a little but more firmer. Wendy squealed against his lips and leaned back, but Mest leaned forward so their lips would stay attached. He opened his mouth to lick and nibble at the bottom of her lip and that's when she passed out on him.

She went limp and dead; Mest pulling back and blinking as her face was bright red and her eyes closed. Honestly she lasted longer than he had expected, still though. What a let down after three kisses; he wondered how it would be when they tried to have sex for the first time?

"Wendy, you sure are a lot of work," Mest sighed shaking his head at her.

He stood up and picked her up, placing her on her bed the right way and tucking her in. He bent down and left a small kiss on the corner of her lips.

"But I sure love you."


	5. Chapter 5

**BlackLynx17: Thanks for reading everybody, the last chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Wendy kept her head down, the chitter chatter of people going on all around her. Why was she here right now? What was she doing here? This wasn't her scene; she didn't belong here. The only reason she came... the only reason was because, because it was her boyfriend's birthday.

How could Mest think about bringing her to a party though? Seriously? Did he just really not know her at all?! She couldn't handle parties! Not the loud music or all the people blending and dancing together. She was a sitting duck! Not to mention Carla and Sherrie weren't here with here since they both had something to do. She was just here alone, sitting in a corner, trying really hard to not be seen.

People were staring, people were undoubtedly staring at her because she was the only one acting this way right now. Mest promised not to leave her alone and after ten minutes he was gone, dragged away by his friends. Wendy didn't even know he knew this many people!

It hurt a little bit... inside. It made her realize just how different they truly were. Wendy liked him, she really did, but seeing him surrounded by so many people, with so many friends... she could never live in his world. She would never be the person he's been trying to make her, and she's noticed him trying to get her out of her comfort shell. She thought she could do it, she wanted too, but just- just... she couldn't keep up.

Wendy took a deep breath and stood up, walking through the crowd of people right to the front door. She left without a word and started walking down his walkway, wondering if she should call Jellal for a ride or something? Oh wait... Jellal was at that party. Maybe she could just fall asleep in his car until he was ready to go? But he was there with his girlfriend Erza so maybe he wanted to be with her. Wendy bit her lip as she looked up at the night sky. It would be dangerous... she rather take her chances walking home than going back to that teen invested place.

So she started walking. He didn't live that far away from her house after all, just six or seven blocks. About halfway there her phone started ringing and she frowned as she picked it up, seeing his name.

"Hello?"

" _Wendy! Where the hell are you?! I've been searching everywhere for you!"  
_

"I'm walking home right now."

" _Walking home?! Hold on, hold on."_ He said.

The music in the background got quieter and quieter and soon she couldn't hear it at all anymore.

" _I'm sorry about that, what did you just say?"_

"I went home Mest, I'm walking home right now as we speak."

" _Why? Why did you leave Wendy?!"_

"Why did you bring me to a party Mest?!" She yelled right back. She didn't mean to, but hearing him yell and get all angry at her she couldn't help but get angry back.

" _This is my birthday party! I invited you to my birthday party!"_

"But why did you throw a real party?! With so many people?! I couldn't stay in there Mest, I couldn't breathe, I was suffocating, drowning under water and you just left me!"

" _Well excuse me for having friends who want to hang out and talk to me!"_

Wendy took a small breath and sighed out.

" _Wendy I'm sor-"_

"I don't think this is going to work anymore Mest. I don't even know how it worked in the first place."

" _Wendy? What the hell Wendy?! What are you talking about?"_

"You're right. I don't have any friends. I don't, and I don't want any. I can't stand to be around people and you, who's all bright and sunny, friendly and people instantly loving you... I can't be that girl you want, that should be with you. I'm not that person."

" _Wendy this is just a stupid fight! You don't mean any of this-"_

"I've actually been thinking about it for a while Mest. I appreciate that you've been trying to break me out of my shell but, but I can't. I'm sorry."

She hung up her phone after that and turned it off, blinking the tears down her cheeks. Wendy didn't understand them. Why was she crying? She wanted this. Now she didn't have to deal with passing out or her heart exploding every time they went out together. She didn't have to be forced in uncomfortable positions again, no one was forcing her now.

She was sad though. The tears wouldn't stop falling, even long after she returned back home.

* * *

"What did he do?" Carla asked as soon as she saw her sad looking friend.

"I broke up with him," Wendy sniffed.

"I repeat, what did he do?"

"Nothing, nothing, it was completely me. I couldn't keep up anymore, I couldn't, I didn't belong with him."

"Wendy, come in before you start crying first, come on, come in." Carla said shooing her inside.

Wendy wiped her tears away and allowed Carla to direct her to her room, where she locked the doors and closed the blinds before lying on her bed with her best friend ever. She allowed Wendy to cry a little bit more, brushing her hair back away from her face until she started talking.

"So, what happened to you leading up to breaking up with him?"

Wendy sniffed, "he invited me to his birthday party. I declined, but he really wanted me to go and sort of forced me. Right after he sort of abandoned me and I went to this small corner in his house. I looked around and just started noticing all the differences we had. I started realizing the type of person who he should be with and me... we're not the same person, we're not. So I broke it off before he could finally realize that... that I wasn't the girl for him."

"Aw Wendy, you poor, poor, idiot!" Carla yelled smacking the side of her head.

"Ow! What was that for Carla?!" Wendy whined.

"You broke up with your boyfriend because you had a small panic attack at his party! You deserve another smack for that!" Carla said and smacked her head once more.

"Carla!"

"Wendy! That boy loves you! I know this because if he was willing to take his time and be patient to befriend you, ignore all my threats and cold glares, take an even longer time for you to even consider dating him, and even changed his whole life to spend more time with you then he isn't going to break up just because you're antisocial! You idiot girl, as much as I give him a hard time, Mest really does care for you. Why do you think I'm always hard on the boys who try and talk to you?"

Wendy sniffed as she rubbed her tender head, "because you know I don't like meeting new people?"

"No, because I don't want a guy who just sees you once and decides you're too hard to get. I wanted someone who would fight for you Wendy, who would struggle against all odds and continue to struggle to be with you, which is exactly why I'm still mean to him today. I want to make sure he's up to the task of being your boyfriend. "

"Well he wasn't, I couldn't believe he took me to such a large party."

"See? And that's where he surpasses me Wendy, because while I was only keeping you in your comfort zone, he was trying to let you take a step out. Wendy he did that for you, and he may have taken a really big step like a dummy, but he did that so you could get out of that comfort zone. Wendy, you love him."

Wendy sniffed and looked at Carla, "I do?"

"Yes, trust me you do. You love that boy. All you had was a small, little panic attack from taking a big step, so you panicked and broke it off so you wouldn't have to experience it again. He has been helping you though Wendy, you've made more friends other than me and Sherrie thanks to him. You've really stopped stuttering lately and I can't remember the last time you fainted. Don't be scared Wendy, embrace this. Embrace him. Don't regret this and turn back to that old hermit Wendy. I may love her, but I love this Wendy more."

Wendy really started crying and sniffing now, "so what do I do? I already broke up with him, what's my next move?"

"Just go back to him and apologize. If he really loves you Wendy, he'll forgive you. This is your first fight in what, since you've dated? He'll forgive you and then the two of you will be all lovey dovy and ugh, maybe you shouldn't go back."

Wendy started giggling and leaned over, wrapping her arms around her.

"Thanks Carla."

"Anything to make you happy Wendy, even if it means sending you in the arms of another man."

* * *

I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Two simple words. Wendy took a small breath and rung his doorbell, waiting for it to open. What if his parents answered instead? What if he answered and didn't want to listen?! What if he wasn't here in the first place?! Calling would have been much easier! So much easier! Ugh, what was she thinking of-

"Who is-... Wendy."

It was him. It was him. It was him! WHAT NOW?!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

She blew this, she totally blew this. Wendy turned around and started walking away, planning on redoing this another time when she actually fully thought out her plan.

"Wendy!? What the hell, hold on a second!" Mest yelled running after her.

"Later, later, another time. I messed up, I have to try again later." She said waving him off.

"Try what again later?" 

"Apologizing."

Mest grabbed her hand and pulled her back, "apologizing?"

Wendy looked up at him and nodded her head, "yes, two words. All I had to stay were two stupid little words and yet I couldn't think and then I couldn't breathe and then I didn't know what to do so I panicked and screamed and I messed everything up! I messed up! So I need to try again later when I have my plan together."

"Or you can try again, right now," Mest tried really hard not to laugh at her, biting his bottom lip to prevent it.

"No, I can't."

"Yeah, you can. I'll pretend that earlier thing didn't happen, see watch." Mest said turning around. He waited a few seconds and turned back around, his eyes widening.

"Wendy?" He acted surprised.

Two words. Two small, little words... what were they again? Oh no, oh no, Wendy's chest started raising up and down fast as her brain worked into overdrive. She couldn't remember! She couldn't remember! WHAT WERE THE TWO WORDS THAT WERE JUST ON HER MIND?!

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed out, turning to walk away again.

Mest couldn't help but laugh at that one. He takes it she never apologizes or this was probably her first fight with a boyfriend, so she was so nervous and scared she didn't know what to do. God he can't believed that he almost gave up on her and just let her walk out of his life.

"Wendy! Wendy wait! I forgive you Wendy!" Mest said, chasing after her and grabbing her hand.

Wendy froze, hearing the words forgive. Forgive is what you do when someone apologizes, she hasn't apologized yet. How do you apologize again? Wendy softly blinked as she stared down at the sidewalk.

"Sorry."

That was it. Wendy slowly turned her head back to look at Mest, expecting him to be mad, sad, something, anything other than the smile he had on his face right now.

"I forgive you Wendy."

"I-I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say what I did; I was having a panic attack from being alone and just- I was scared! I didn't mean it though! I didn't at all!" She whimpered, tears appearing in her eyes.

"I know Wendy, it's alright. I shouldn't have pushed you that far yet, I shouldn't have left you behind."

"I'm sorry! Please don't hate me! Please still be my boyfriend Mest because I really like having you around! I may even love you! I missed you while we were apart and I don't think I'd like it very much if we weren't together anymore."

Mest eyes widened lightly at that, "Wendy... of course, of course, I still love you. Of course we're still together.

She was shaking holding his hand now, tears falling down. "Rweally?" She couldn't even pronounce it right.

Mest felt his heart explode; he couldn't handle it anymore. Her cuteness level just broke and exceeded to the sky making him pull her close and wrap his arms around her, hugging the death out of her. Wendy's eyes went wide, but she smiled lightly and hugged him right back.

"I love you Wendy! I could never stop loving you and I will never stop loving you!"

"Thank you Mest, I love you too."

He pulled back slightly and kissed her forehead, kissing above her eye, at the corner of it to kiss her tear away, down her cheek, nuzzling their noses together as he prepared to kiss her lips.

"So everything's alright now?"

Wendy sniffed and nodded her head, "yeah."

"Good," he grinned before pressing their lips together.

Wendy's eyes widened and she broke it up, her whole face turning a bright red. She looked around to check if anyone saw that while Mest chuckled and brought her hand to his lips, leaving a gentle kiss there.

"I knew it was too good to be true that you had gotten over your issues." He chuckled.

"I'm working on it," Wendy blushed, "I can't immediately turn it off... maybe we should go in your room so we can continue."

Mest's face looked dumbstruck and his jaw slacked, "ah-ah-ah," he ah-ed before slapping himself in the face, not believing he just heart that from his girlfriend. "Sure-sure-sure-sure! Yeah, let's go do that! Hahahaha!"

Wendy started giggled as Mest tugged her back into his home, knowing she had surprised him. She was still scared to be intimate with him out in the open, but behind closed doors she could get over that fear of only him seeing her so vulnerable.

"So, where were we?" Mest asked once he locked his door.

Wendy giggled again and tugging his head down, "I think we were right here," she whispered with a smile before sealing their lips together.


End file.
